The Nostalgia Critic (Show)
"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to!" --Nostalgia Critic. Summary Along with the 5 Second Movies, The Nostalgia Critic is the most popular video series created by Walker. Usually, it involves him on camera critiquing entertainment from the 80's and 90's, although a couple of videos will also target modern popular culture as well. His catchphrase which usually opens and ends each video is "I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it, so you don't have to." The first video was a high-speed, adrenaline-like review of of the 2007 film version of Transformers. Unlike the future videos, this review is more positive. His trademark black hat and suit jacket appear in the video, but the red tie and white shirt did not appear until his review of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Along with Power Rangers, The Nostalgia Critic has also reviewed the films Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles trilogy, Super Mario Bros., Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Space Jam, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Wizard, Batman & Robin, 3 Ninjas, Masters of the Universe, Follow That Bird, Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Surf Ninjas, Kazaam, Double Dragon, Howard the Duck, Mortal Kombat: Annihilation and the 1998 american remake of Godzilla. He has also done videos on both the trailer and release of Cloverfield. Occasionally, he will also do special videos like his visit to the midnight release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows and a look at 90's Sport Films. He has also done Top 11 lists on the Naughtiest Animaniacs moments, the Scariest Nostalgia Moments, The Catchiest Theme Songs, the Greatest Drug PSAs, Hottest Nostalgic Animated Women, Saddest Nostalgic Moments, Greatest Nostalgic Animated Shows and Underrated Classics. He has also reviewed the television series Captain Planet, Double Dare and Saved by the Bell. Walker's other major character, Chester A. Bum made a special appearance in the Follow That Bird review, and he re-appeared, along with AskThatGuy, in the Nostalgia Critic's Mortal Kombat: Annihilation review. "Angry Video Game Nerd" Feud The Nostalgia Critic gained even more fame, when he launched a satirical attack on fellow web comedian The Angry Video Game Nerd, which began due to the endless comparisons between the two critics. The Nerd posted on his forum that he himself was a fan of the Nostalgia Critic. In response, The Critic created another video, trying to figure out the code behind the complimentary message and another video in which he blasted The Nerd for reviewing The Wizard before him. Finally, in early June, the Nerd responded in a satirical video (with disclaimers plastered all over) stating his "distaste" for the Critic, who responded by challenging the Nerd to review an awful nostalgic film. Later in the month, The Critic and the Nerd met at a video game convention in Clifton, New Jersey and had a fake brawl. The Nerd agreed to review a bad film, as long as the Critic reviewed a poor video game. Eventually, the Nerd reviewed the low-budget spoof film Ricky 1 and the Nostalgia Critic reviewed the video game version of the animated film Bebe's Kids. This in turn led to The Final Battle between the Nostalgia Critic and the Nerd, leaving the viewers with a teaser of the possibility of a sequel to The Final Battle. Despite this, the Nostalgia Critic was able to do some other reviews after the course of The Final Battle, looking relatively unscathed and unharmed. This seemed to not bother the fans of the Nostalgia Critic since he is apparently a fast healer. Aftermath After his fight with the Nerd, the Nostalgia Critic went on to review two more videos, the first one called Drew Struzan Tribute, which consisted of many hand-drawn posters from movies made by the same artist. His next video was Halloween 08 Special that had the Nostalgia Critic doing a review of a bear named Teddy Ruxbin. Don't be fooled by this seemingly simple video, it has a few surprises that ultimately leads our favourite Critic bloody once more, possibly dead. But this is highly unlikely since it is a Halloween Special and as we know, they are not part of the series and afterwards everything is as it should be. The Nostalgia Critic then appears in Double Dragon, unharmed. Though he does die again one has to wonder if he IS immortal after having being resurrected (brought back to life) by Optimus Prime in the Surf Ninjas video. He even asks his viewers "Is it me or have I been dying a lot recently?" after "God" shoots him in the head before he finally collapses. In his next movie review of Howard The Duck, the Critic is once again well and healthy. He bashes this movie like no tomorrow (in his own funny way) and holds no regard for his life as he prepares to slit his wrists when the movie implies and actually starts a "sex-scene" between Howard (a duck) and a female woman. Though he was saved from watching it (and slitting his wrists), one has to wonder how far the Nostalgia Critic would have went. McCain Bet During his review of Mortal Kombat: Annhilation, the Critic appears sans beard, which was due to the fact that he bet with Ask That Guy on McCain winning the 2008 Presidential Election rather than Obama, with the losing party having to remove his beard. He then calls out That Guy, only to discover that he too had shaved off his beard, thinking that the bet was on whether or not he would have posted the Ask That Guy Episode 31 in a week (at the time of the review, this video was unreleased, despite being several weeks after the contest deadline, due to the number of entries). Chester A. Bum then also appears and is too lacking his beard, having removed it with spray-on cheese and rats (also claiming that's how he did his "bikini area") in an attempt to fit in with the other characters. The Critic tries to reason with Chester, but Chester freaks out when the Critic says the word "change". An infuriated Critic then knocks out Ask That Guy before showing a tribute montage to his former beard. The Critic states he will "no doubt grow it back" and is seen drawing a beard on his face at the conclusion to the review. Running Gags The Nostalgia Critic does tend to use running gags throughout his reviews and most are often self-contained to the one video. These include (but are not limited to) the "Ambiguous Gay Duo" theme and escape/suicide attempts in Batman & Robin, the ruler hitting him over the head in Captain Planet, "Ba-bomb" in Super Mario Bros. and the repeated use of the word of 'Genius!' to describe Surf Ninjas. He also has a running gag of "Duck-Tits Woo Hoo!" in his Howard The Duck review, a callback to "Duck-Tales Woo Hoo!" which was first featured in Top 11 Catchiest Theme Songs. Of course! This running gag was first introduced in the Street Fighter episode. Whenever the Nostalgia Critic explains that the film's villains "plans to, you guessed it, take over the world", it cuts to M. Bison (Raul Julia) shouting "Of course!" It was then used again in the same video during the Mortal Kombat review. Since then, this gag has since been used in Batman & Robin review (twice), Masters of the Universe review and the Double Dragon review. In the Double Dragon review, the Nostalgia Critic even breaks the fifth wall and says that he's never going to get sick of that joke. Or do they?! This running gag was first introduced in the Super Mario Bros. review, whenever the Nostalgia Critic explains that the film's heroes "live happily ever after, Or do they?!", it then cuts to the film ending on a cliffhanger, Since then, this gag has since been used in the Mortal Kombat review, the Mortal Kombat: Annihilation review (twice) and the Godzilla (1998) review, In the Mortal Kombat: Annihilation review, the Nostalgia Critic uses the gag at the end of the film, but states that they actually do live happily ever after. Future and Past Episodes Coming Soon Dates Subject to Change. 12/02/08: Top 11 Disney Villians 12/09/08: The Good Son 12/16/08: Super Mario Brothers Super Show 12/23/08: Top 11 Christmas Specials 12/30/08: Last Action Hero Specal month dedicated to Classic Nickelodeon: 01/06/09: Nicktoons 01/13/09: Nick Sitcoms 01/20/09: Snick 01/27/09: Gameshows Past Episodes * Godzilla (1998) (November 26, 2008) * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (November 17, 2008) * Howard The Duck (November 11, 2008) * Top 11 Underrated Classics (November 3, 2008) * Double Dragon (October 28, 2008) * Halloween 08 Special (October 21, 2008) * Drew Struzan Tribute (October 13, 2008) * AVGN vs NC Final Battle (October 10, 2008) * Kazaam (October 06, 2008) * Top 11 Nostalgic Animated Shows (September 29, 2008) * NC vs AVGN Last Showdown (September 24, 2008) * Surf Ninjas (September 18, 2008) * Top 11 Saddest Moments (September 09, 2008) * Tom and Jerry the Movie (September 01, 2008) * Saved by the Bell (August 25, 2008) * Follow That Bird (August 18, 2008) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (August 11, 2008) * Video Game Review (August 03, 2008) * Top 11 Hottest Animated Women (July 28, 2008) * 3 Ninjas (July 20, 2008) * Double Dare (July 13, 2008) * Captain Planet (July 06, 2008) * The Battle of Epic Proportions (June 29, 2008) * Top 11 Drug PSAs (June 22, 2008) * AVGN Response... Response (June 15, 2008) * 90's Sports Montage (June 09, 2008) * Top 11 Catchiest Theme Songs (June 01, 2008) * Batman and Robin (May 23, 2008) * The Top 11 Naughtiest Moments in Animaniacs (May 11, 2008) * The Wizard (May 04, 2008) * AVGN Wizard Rant (April 27, 2008) * Pokemon: The Movie (April 20, 2008) Original Youtube Vids * Angry Video Game Nerd Rant Part 2 * Angry Video Game Nerd Rant * Space Jam Review * Street Fighter + Mortal Kombat: The Movie Reviews Part 2 * Street Fighter + Mortal Kombat: The Movie Reviews Part 1 * Cloverfield Review * Super Mario Brothers: The Movie * Top 11 Scariest Nostalgic Moments * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movies * Harry Potter Book 7 Launch * Power Rangers: A Look Back * Cloverfield - Trailer Review * Drug Cartoon Special * Transformers The Movie: Review All NC reviews can be found here. Category:Content